UNA DE CARLISTAS
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: A veces alguien cruza involuntariamente una puerta en dirección "presente"... Cada historia es singular, única e irrepetible. Como sus protagonistas.


**UNA DE CARLISTAS**

Un relato basado en la serie de ficción El Ministerio del Tiempo

 _Disclaimer: Relato de fan ficción sobre personajes e ideas propiedad de otros. No se obtiene ningún lucro de su publicación._

 **I**

 ** _Valle del Baztan, agosto de 1873…_**

Mari se miró la suela del zapato y murmuró una imprecación. Buena se iba a poner su madre si volvía a casa y descubría que, además de haberla desobedecido –le había prohibido ponerse los zapatos nuevos salvo los domingos y otras fiestas de guardar- había dejado los zapatos nuevos, accidentalmente eso sí, hasta arriba de boñiga de vaca. El resto de los días, abarcas si llovía – las más de las veces- o alpargatas, que el calzado andaba caro y escaso en aquellos años de guerra. Esas habían sido las claras órdenes de su madre… las que ella había incumplido.

Resopló y sopesó sus opciones. Podía regresar a casa y esperar a que se descubriera el pastel, y soportar entonces la bronca y el castigo. O podía intentar limpiar los zapatos, a ver si con un poco de suerte no se notaba. Aquel pensamiento le hizo estremecerse de puro asco porque la boñiga era pastosa y maloliente.

Tenía catorce años y había querido impresionar a Juanico Muñagorri con algo tan inocente como saludarlo de lejos portando en los pies sus relucientes zapatos. Ni siquiera en esos momentos, en que sus planes se habían ido al traste de la peor manera posible, se detuvo a reflexionar sobre la ingenuidad de un plan con tan escasas probabilidades de éxito. El chico, un año mayor y con otros intereses, probablemente ni habría reparado en sus pies y habría seguido a lo suyo, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Seguramente, pasar la guadaña por algún pedazo de tierra de su padre.

Mari levantó la vista al cielo. Había sentido una gota de agua en la mejilla, y tras ella vinieron otras tres o cuatro. Empezaba a llover y, si la lluvia era intensa, pronto todo se volvería un barrizal, empeorando la situación de su maltrecho calzado. Ni corta ni perezosa, se echó sobre la cabeza el chal que llevaba en el brazo y emprendió una rápida carrera por el camino de tierra No paró hasta llegar a un cobertizo de su tío José Muguruza, donde aguardaría a que escampara la tormenta y, con un poco de suerte, podría limpiar los zapatos con paja seca.

Cuando alcanzó el cobertizo estaba tan empapada que cerró la puerta con violencia, y sobre ella se apoyó unos instantes, para recuperar resuello. La vista no se le había acomodado a la penumbra del lugar, así que no se percató de que el bulto arrinconado en una de las esquinas opuestas a la entrada poseía un par de ojos que la miraban fijamente. Y siguió sin percatarse, unos instantes después, cuando habiendo normalizado la respiración y empezando a distinguir con más nitidez las formas a su alrededor, se retiró el chal y fue a colgarlo de una alcayata clavada en un tablón del muro.

Fue un potente trueno el que la hizo mirar hacia esa parte y descubrir que no estaba sola en el cobertizo. Un relámpago, que iluminó durante un segundo la estancia, le permitió calibrar con más detalle a la compañía. Era una niña más o menos de su edad. O al menos de su altura. Estaba sucia, flaca, despeinada y la miraba con expresión depredadora. No la conocía de nada, o no era capaz de reconocerla, de la cantidad de mugre que llevaba encima. Percibió una sensación hostil mientras las dos se aguantaban las miradas, sin decirse ni una palabra, como midiéndose las fuerzas. Mari, que no era de natural cobarde, tomó la iniciativa y dio un paso hacia la desconocida. Esta dio un grito agudo y a continuación se abalanzó empujándola contra la pared con una fuerza insospechada para una criatura tan famélica. En el impacto topó con algo duro que sin embargo se hundió en la madera con un crujido. Mari sintió la dura punzada del impacto sin poder hacer nada mientras la otra agarraba su chal y se lanzaba hacia la salida. Mari extendió el brazo en un vano intento de detenerla y seguramente chilló algo.

Luego vino el grandísimo estruendo que hizo desaparecer el cobertizo en una nube de humo, tablas y pajas secas, y que a ella la lanzó hacia atrás, impactando por segunda vez en el mismo trozo de pared de madera que, en esta ocasión, cedió.


End file.
